Shattered
by evilnightwing0212
Summary: "Jackson Overland was found dead in the lake"- Aster looked down to see a boy with snow white ruffled hair, huddled in a corner- "Promise you can keep a secret?" Jack asked Aster- Aster slammed the unknown man against the wall, feeling rage boil. "WHERE IS HE!" the detective roared- "Sure mate.."- Jack smiled, -"...I don't know who I am..."- WARNINGS INSIDE! No yaoi! Human AU!
1. Chapter 1: prolouge

_Missing _

**_First ROTG story so go easy on me please! Be sure to review!_**

**_WARNING: Mentions and involves sex trafficking, drug trafficking, drug cartels, has mild curses, blood, gore on some parts, violence, and all that good stuff! You have been warned!_**

**_Disclaimer::::_**

* * *

><p><em>*BeEep* <em>

_Operator: This is Burgess Police Department, what is your emergency? _

_Victim: Y-Yes, my name's Maranda Overland *Rigged breathing* oh God- *Sobs*- Oh God, he has him!.. _

_Operator: Ma'am? What is the problem? _

_Victim: *Sobbing and breathing roughly* Oh Lord! N-no not my baby bo-oy! TODD YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!_

_*Thud noise and background noises*_

_Operator: Ma'am?! Ma'am what is happening? Ma'am? _

_*Back ground noises and screams* _

_Victim: TODD! LET HIM GO! _

_unknown male voice 1#: Mom! *whimpering* _

_Unknown male voice 2#: Shut up! _

_Victim: YOU BASTARD! _

_*Slapping noise and another thud* _

_Unknown male voice 1#: No! MOMMY! _

_Operator: Ma'am?! Ma'am what happened? The police are on their way! _

_Unknown male voice 1#: Let me go! STOP! HELP! _

_Unknown male voice 2#: you too! _

_*Slapping noise then another thud* _

_Operator:... Hello?... Ma'am?... _

_*scratching noises of the phone being moved* _

_Operator: Hello?... Who are you?_

_*Line drops dead* _

* * *

><p>About six police cars, one fire truck, and two ambulance vehicles were parked in front of a nice sized tan house that was under ownership of the Overlands. Inside, the officers searched through the house. Two were taking photos of everything that seemed misplaced; broken glass laid everywhere, there were small botches of blood, that made a line to a bloodied peice of glass, there were scattered books and paper was everywhere. They had yet to go invedtigate upstairs.<p>

At the bottom of the stairs, a fairly beautiful woman sat wrapped in a shock blanket, her amazing browns puffy red from crying, and her face that had been wounded with a bruise on top of a small cut. She sniffled, ignoring the officers searching her house. One of them- Officer Jasper- was questioning her and wrote her answers on a note book.

"So your attacker; what is his name?"

The woman faltered his eyes at the question. "Todd... Todd Rodrigo Overland..."

"And Your son?"

"J-Jackson Overland Frost..." A tear slipped down her face in sorrow.

"So, Mrs. Overland, Todd had came inside quietly, tried to get you to hand Jackson over to him willingly, you refused and he went by force. And he succeded in doing so?"

Maranda nodded sadly, holding back a sob. Suddenly, a Astralian accented voice spoke at a distance, and a fairly muscular man with gray ruffled hair, evergreen eyes, and wearing a navy blue suit shoved past the officers that tried denying his access to enter the house. "Out of mah way ya brumbies! Can't a detective breath without yer breeches gettin in a twist?!"

The man came and stepped in front of Maranda. "Oi, Jasper, ah got this. Ya do what ya do best," he said. The officer nodded and walked off. The man gazed down at Maranda, who looked at him with question. "Hey there, Shelia. Mah name is E Aster Bunnymund- but please call me Aster. I recon you have a situation, and Ahm here ta help," the man affirmed. Maranda nodded. "My son... was taken by his father," she strained out. Aster gave a curt nod and sat down next to her.

Aster had seen it all; he had seen murderers, dead bodies strangled or mauled, he had seen rape cases, drug cases, had discussion with many victims that were either shocked or just plain insane. Murderers, kidnappers, and rapists were just the ones that made him sick. They had that sense of dark humor inside as they told the stores of condeming their victims. Their excuse?

'I was abused as a child and nobody ever tried saving me, so I just got back at the world.'

'This one person was being a asshole so I got back at them.'

'I was mad.'

And the ones that drowned Aster in disgust... : 'I donno I just felt like doing so...'

Every story had been similar or different, but luckily the one telling it felt shameful at sometimes... Some just felt like ten clowns and admitted that they would do it again. It was just a shocking sadness to know thar the world they lived in was full of hate and such cruel descisions. And at all started out with a child that had a thorn in his or her heart... but this one made Aster grow a little more uncomfortable.

This one so happened to be another kidnappingbin the past eight months. So far there are now five victims in sux months time. This one- Jackson- had to be the fifth. "Ma'am-"

"Please. Call me Maranda."

"Okay, Maranda... Now if Ah ask ya a few questions, will you answer with full accuracy?"

The woman huffed. "If it means finding my son and throwing that bastard in jail? Of coarse." Aster nodded and pulled out his laptop, ready to type down. "So, what is your husband and son's name? And can ya give me a detailed status of their appearence and what was the cause of the conflict?" he questioned. Maranda answered, "My husband's name is Todd Rodrigo Overland, and my son's name is Jackson Overland Frost; Todd is thirty six years old and Jackson is eleven years old. Two years ago I had divorced Todd because I noticed he had been selling and buying drugs from places I had no clue about... plus, Jackson had told me that Todd tried to take him somewhere after midnight- thank God my baby boy was smart. Todd did not handle the divorce easily."

"'E signed the papers though, correct?"

Maranda remained silent for a moment before shaking her head solemly. Aster sighed in disappointment and rubbed the woman's back. "It's alright, shelia. 'E wouldn't sign them either way. So Ah guess this would be seperation without governing support?"

"Yes..."

Aster typed. "Kay, can ya define their appearences?"

"Todd is about six three I believe. He has dark brown hair and black eyes, he always wears dog tags and he has a deep voice. Jackson is fairly skinny, has light brown hair, light brown eyes, and is about 5'5."

"Kay... 5'5... Brown hair... Um, can ya tell me anything about Jackson's kidnapping?"

Maranda clenched her eyes shut and cringed, choking back a sob. Aster patted her back in encouragment. "C'mon Maranda, ya have ta stick with me," he chanted. Maranda gasped a soft sob. "B-but my baby boy..." she croaked. "Cryin' won't do us good. Ya need ta tell me so we can find 'im quicker. Hopefully in one peice... now ya gonna tell me?"

Maranda sniffled and regained herself. With less pressured nerves, she began telling the PDA her story.

* * *

><p><em>All was quiet at the house; Maranda was cooking steak in the kitchen, leaving amost the whole house smelling in a delightful tenderizing scent that could attract many to hunger. The woman hummed a nice tune she as a child, when all of a sudden, a voice called from out the kitchen.<br>_

"_Mom! Mom, I'm home!"  
><em>

_Maranda smiled and hollered back, "I'm in the kitchen, Jack!"  
><em>

_Moments later, a boy-no older than ten, brown hair and eyes, wearing a cotton T-shirt, and brown trousers- stepped in the kitchen with a bright smile. The scent of the dinner brought delight to his hunger and a growl to his stomach. "What are we havin' this time, my lady?" 'Jack' asked in his Texan accent.  
><em>

_Maranda chuckled with her own.T-accent, "Yer just in time fer some good Ol' fashion steak."  
><em>

_The two laughed joyfully. "So how was school?" the woman asked. Jack shrugged. "Eh, it was cool I guess- but Mercy May was such a-"  
><em>

_"Language, Jack." _

_Jack winced nearvously. "S'rry Momma." _

_The woman smiled and kissed the top of the child's head. "Mm. My little angel who always thinks he's in the cavemen ages because shoes hardly matter to him." _

_Jack snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right! Uncle North thinks he's still a Cossack from long ago!" he giggled. Maranda laughed. "Silly boy." _

_-knock knock!- _

_Maranda took the pan from the stove and placed it on a cool surface before moving pass Jack and headed out the kitchen. Jack stayed behind, but couldn't help to take a peice of the stake and shove it in his watery mouth. The seasoning melted in his tastebuds, causing him to moan in delight. "Mmmmmm" _

_Meanwhile, Maranda looked outside the door's peephole, only to see nothing but black as if something was covering it. She sighed and opened the door. _

_There, stood a man- tall, fairly musculine, had a trimmed face, dark brown eyes, dirty brown hair, and was wearing a leather jacket. Maranda felf her stomach cringe, her own eyes going wide. "T-Todd?" she gasped. The man, or Todd, smiled. "Maranda. Babe! Golly, sure has been a hell of a while and still you look like a fox," he purred. Maranda stood there for a mere second, before leaping to shut the door, only to have Todd easily push past her by forcing the door back open. _

_"Whoa, whoa, sweetie. I ain't gonna hurt ya," he chuckled and shut the door behind him. _

_Maranda took steps back as he came closer, till she was leaning on the nearby desk, knocking a vase down as well. The glass shattered upon the wooden floor. _

_"Todd, you best be leaving," the woman hissed. _

_Todd only smirked and roughly gripped her by the chin. Maranda gave him the satisfaction of a whimper. "What, honey I only wanna see OUR son," he hissed. Marand let out a sob in horror. "Y-you stay away from Jack," she whispered. Todd's eyes grew feirce and he pulled her head closer to his face. "Or what will you do, BITCH?" _

_"Momma?" _

_Their heads- well Maranda's eyes- swished to the kitchen entry way to see Jack standing at the foot, clearly worried and frightened. Maranda tried squirming from Todd's hands; he freely let her go. He began walking towards the child. "Kiddo, how ya been?" he asked, his complexion going soft and friendly once more. But Jack wasn't being fooled. _

_"Pa- I mean Todd?" he asked, trying his best to sound cold. Todd acted hurt, holding a hand to his chest. "Hey, what happened to 'Dad' or "Papa?'" _

_Jack frowned. "I donno, you tell me," he spat. _

_Todd moved closer and reached a hand to Jack's shoulder, "c'mon son. You know you don't mean that." _

_Just as his finger tips brushed against Jack's shirt, a knee found its way to his groin, sending him toppling to the floor with a grunt as he cradled the pained area. Maranda quickly rushed over to her child and pushed Jack past her. "Jack, run upstairs!" she said, seeing the man getting up. Jack nodded and ran up the steps and out of sight._

_"Get over here you little shit!" Todd screamed and ran forward, only to have Maranda hit him upside the head with one of the wall's crosses. It only did so little. Never caring, Todd grabbed her and nearly threw her against the desk, sending the papers flying everywhere and a few of the drawers to fall from their place. Maranda looked up to see Todd rushing up the stairs himself. _

_Quickly, she scrambled to her feet and darted to the kitchen, and grabbed the home phone. She dialed 911. _

_*beEep* _

_'This is Burgess Police Department, what is your emergency?' _

_Maranda took a few steady breaths. "Y-yes, my name is Maranda Overland," she began. There was a sudden crashing noise from upstairs, then screaming. Jack. He found him. Maranda gasped, feeling her nerves twist and her heart quicken. She could not control her breathing. "Oh God, he has him!" _

_'Ma'am? What is the problem?' _

_Maranda felt everything twist and began sobbing in fear. "Oh Lord! N-no not my baby bo-oy!" she cried. She just could not handle the sense of something terrible happening and that mother instinct kicked in. She ran to the living room. "TODD YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shrieked, running up the stairs. _

_Moments later, she was forced down the steps by Todd holding Jack in a bruising grip by the arm as he held a knife to the boy's temple. The child was crying in fright. "Todd! Let him go!" she demanded. Jack tried reaching towards her, only to be yanked back into place. "Mom!" he whimpered. Todd shook the boy's body to the side so Jack was looking at him face to face. "Shut up!" Todd growled. Jack clenched his eyes shut, releasing a whine. _

_Maranda felt rage boil inside her and before thinking, she luanched forward, ready to claw her husband's eyes out. "YOU BASTARD!" she shrieked. Then, a sting arose to her cheek and temple by Todd swiping a hand to her face. She was sent tumbling to the floor into a dazed state, feeling her mind begin to fog. The last thing she heard was Jack's... her son... her child... scream... _

_"No! MOMMY!" _

_Darkness consumed her. _

* * *

><p>"And that's all I remember- or know," Maranda finished. Aster nodded, a hint of sympathy in his eyes. "Kay... Well, Maranda, I will check up on ya daily, t'see if we can find more clues that could help us find yer son. Jus' don't worry, we will find him- <em>Ah <em>will find 'im. And we'll make sure yer man regrets his wrongs."

Maranda nodded, then sniffled, feeling hatred arise. She glared up at Aster with feirce, determined eyes. "Okay. Just make sure that bastard pays for what he has done, or I will," she hissed. Aster felt something being pushed into his palms and gazed down.

It was a photo of Jack, leaning against a tree, sleeping against Maranda's stomach. He smiled softly. Kid looked adorable.

He gazed back uo, only to notice Maranda had gone up the stairs. Sighing, he stood and walked outside with his suitcase in his arms. As he got inside his car, he stopped and gazed at the photo. Evergreens narrowed. For some reason, Aster felt like it was his dutie and number one objective to find Jackson Overland Frost.

It is not like this happens all the time for ever kidnapping case he gets- it was like something gripped at his chest, clawing at his heart. "Don't worry, kid," he whispered, slipping the photo the sunriser, "Ah'll find ya..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So yeah, this is the prolouge. So as you can see it is crisp and simple, and just a warning, updates can slow. So give me your opinions and REVIEW. <em>**

**_Review _**

**_Review_**

**_Review_**

**_Review_**

**_Review_**

**_Review_**

**_Review_**

**_Review_**

**_Review _**

**_Review_**

**_Right here!_**


	2. chapter 2: Search part 1

_Search Part 1 _

**_wow! Thank you for those who ffavorites and followed and reviewed this story! For that, I love you guys! Keep going and I'm going to continue this story. _**

**_Review and Disclaimer! _**

* * *

><p><em>January 7, 9:13 pm <em>

January; the sixth month since Jackson Overland Frost's disappearance, yet there were hardly any leads and hardly any hope in finding him or Todd Rodrigo Overland. Right now, Aster only wish that bastard would have left a clue or two of his whereabouts but sadly, it doesn't work like that. Criminals may have sick, twisted minds, but they knew how to play the game smart- well... some of them did. To keep a cop or detective busy of trying to solve a case for a month or two was pretty good. To keep them from solving a case for six months and counting was _too _damn good; you might as well shut the case and claim the victim dead. But Aster just could not find the heart to do so. _  
><em>

It would not only crush his being, but those Jack was connected with as well.

The only difference between him and Jack's loved ones was that Aster hardly knew how the kid even sounded. He only had that photo Maranda had given him, and Jack's eyes were drifted shut. Aster could only wonder how the kid really looked like. Other than that, what ticked Aster off more was the lack of information Maranda was giving him and the little she knew.

She mentioned that Todd was in the business of selling and buying drugs.

Where did he get the drugs?

Who gave him the drugs?

Where would Todd buy the drugs?

Who does he buy the drugs from?

Could their be mentions of drug carteling?

All questions remained unanswered and they would sure help a hell of a lot; if they could figure more about the drug sells and buys of Todd Overland, they can track down Todd's daily buyer or seller, find Todd, and find out about Jackson Overland Frost. This bastard was going to be much harder to find than Aster thought.

As Aster drove down the road, he allowed a quick glance towards the picture of Jack and his mother that he still had in the sunriser. His feirce evergreens grew soft and his flesh grew frustrated. Where was Jack? It made Aster worry of the kid's safety. He still felt that strong feeling that this was a case he must NEVER give up, no matter how long it took. He had told Maranda that he would find her son- dead or alive- and if so that Jack was dead... Aster is going to find his body. Another question he had written down:

Why did Todd want Jack, besides the fact that Jack was his only son.

Once Aster pulled to a stop light, he allowed his forhead to press against the steering wheel and a long sigh to escape his lips. This case was going to be the death of him. But unlike other cases, Jackson's case was already solved, according to some people; Todd Overland was the criminal and Jack was the victim. Aster did not believe a damn thing of that... crap.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Aster tapped onto his bluetooth in his ear. The light turned green and he drove forward. "Aster speaking," he said.

_"Aster, this is Pitch."_

Aster rolled his eyes, almost allowing a curse to escape his lips. Pitch was one the department officers, one of the highest- the Aussie was the top investigators/officer. Pitch so happened to be second in line. Aster had not the greatest liking to Pitch, because of the man's snotty attitude, candor words, and lack of care for anyone. Right now, Aster fought the urge to hang up. "What now, Black?" he groaned.

_"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you how your case was going? You are spending an awful alot of time trying to find one person or the other." _

Aster let a low growl at the man's sound of taunting. "Says the wanka that is still tryin' ta find the bartender that mysteriously disappeared from 'er job right afta ya tried ta give it a go," he countered.

_"So you wish to go that low? I see. Well, anyways, Manny wants you back at the station. He needs to talk to you about the case. He believes that you can have a lead." _

Aster perked up. Lead? Oh hell yes!

"Uh- goodbye prick- I mean Pitch!" he stammered before cutting Pitch off by a press of his bluetooth. Not caring of the cars passing, he bust a bitch (Some of you might know that meaning: he did a U-turn) to the other side of the road, ignoring the honking horns and angered screams of various citizens. With a screech, the Aussie sped off, clicking on the sirens. Hehe, shortcuts.

* * *

><p>Once he had got to the Burgess Police Station, Aster ran inside and down to the end of the hallway to where a white door stood open. Next to the door on the outside wall, read 'Mr. Manny'. He was commander of the whole gig and the bossman, you get the point. Sure, the man coyld sometimes be very over-commanding, a dickwad when he ignored you, but when it came to business the man was all ears and attention. Aster was glad he was top detective and officer; it meant more attention for him.<p>

Aster walked in the room, only to see that Manny was sitting at his desk with a pen and paper, writing on a document.

"Oi, ya called me mate?" the detective spoke up.

Manny gazed up from his reading glasses, revealing navy blues that held dark bags underneath them. His darkish brown hair held grey roots fairly noticable, and his forehead held a few waves of wrinkles, but other than that he looked to be fairly young. In a few months was going to be his birthday; he was turning 49.

"Aster," his firm yet gentle voice replied, "I know I called you on short notice, but as you should already know, this is very important to you."

Aster nodded and took the liberty of sitting down on the chair in front of the desk. "Yes sir."

"How is Maranda Overland?"

"She's okay. The Sheliah sure can put on a tug of war when ya don't wipe the mud off yer shoes at the door," Aster joked.

Manny laughed and shook his head. "She would enjoy my wife. Anyways, I think we may have a lead that could help in finding Jackson," he announced. Aster fought the urge to leap and dance in joy. "Really?" he said in the calmest way, "well spit it out ya brumby."

Manny handed the documents he had been previously writting. There was a photo of a man, who certianly looked to be in his late twenties with a fair jaw line structure, a very gang intimidating face, had a fresh shaved head, and had chap lips and chipped skin. Aster lifted the small corner photo to see the under information.

**_Luis Vargez: 5' 6_**

**_Age: 28_**

**_Eyes: black_**

**_Sex: male_**

**_Crime or Status: Knows something about a case. Committed murder. _**

"They found him in an abandoned barn, along with three bodies of children. One clearly had shown signs a rape, the rest had shown signs of just plain torture," Manny explained.

Aster felt his stomach churn. Not only because of the man's sickness, but it scared him a little to know that this man knew of Jack's existance or knew where to find Jack. God only knows what he had done if Jack had already met him.

Aster gazed up questioningly. "And what of Jackson? 'Ow is 'e in question of his disappearence."

Manny furrowed his eyebrows. "He said something about meeting a boy; he had brown hair, brown eyes, skinny, and was with one of his friends. Yet he refuses to rat out his buddy by giving us his name."

Aster felt his heart beat roughly against his chest. "Manny, " he strained out, "what did 'e tell you about the boy?"

By the looks in Manny's eyes, Aster knew that the man was hiding something. Something dark. Something that meant only pure failure. The older man ran a hand stressfully through his hair with a long sigh. He scratched his scalp.

"Luis said that his friend left the kid with him, had not returned for months- three actually, and was unaware that he was... Preforming activities with the boy..."

Right then, Aster nearly vomited in his mouth. Just the thought of activies that could have been preformed made his inner being cringe in disgust. What were the activities?

Torture...

Beatings...

Rape...

Chills ran up the Aussie's spine. "You didn't answer mah question, Manny," he responded. Manny's gaze lowered. "Appearently... Luis confessed that he had murdered the kid three days ago... The boy might have been Jack- it _was _Jack, according to Luis... He mangled the boy's body and threw him in the frozen lake... This is the photo of... Yeah"

Manny placed a photo in front of Aster. The Aussie vomited in his mouth. The body was barely even noticable. The flesh had been torn from the body, the scalp, including hair, was completely gone, the eyes had been goutched out, pieces of flesh hung from the torso, and an arm was removed. The body was nearly _skinned._

Aster felt all his being crash and crack and cripple. It was like the most unbearable failure he had experienced in a long time. Jack... Jack was dead?... Aster took ragged breaths and he slumped in the chair. Manny saw the horror? Sadness? Shame?... Disbelief?- in the detective's eyes. The older man sighed and stood, walking towards his distraught friend, placing a comforting hand on Aster's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Aster. Sometimes, a story has no happy ending," he exclaimed before leaving him alone.

Questions and conclusions racked Aster's mind as he sat there, trying to simplify what he had just heard. Jack was... No, no, no, no- Jack can't be... Dead. If there were things Aster didn't believe, it was that Todd Overland didn't go through the trouble hos son so that he could KILL him. It just didn't make sense to him...

But maybe that's what it ALL meant...

Criminals never made sense.

The man sucked in a deep breath and buried his face in his palms. This was not what he wanted when Manny declared that he had a lead.

After moments of sitting there, Aster felt something- more like determination- swell inside him. Evergreen eyes darkened as they glared upon Luis Vargez's file. Standing up, Aster snatched the file up and glared at it.

He only read one specific detail:

_**Being held at City Prison Placement till trail by**_** Jury...**

"We're not done just yet, mate," he growled. Aster placed thw file back down then rushed out the room. He has a date with a damned murderer...

* * *

><p>Luis Vargez never saw it coming, and he wished he had so he could have been better prepared. He had gotten a message that he was getting a ticket out for a mere moment of the day. To his opinion, he thought it was a of his willing to bust him out of this joint, but sadly... He was so damn wrong. As he exited the staion, the first person he saw in the parking lot; it was a tall man in a fine bluish grey suit. He didn't seem so happy either.<p>

Luis, still with handcuffs on, nudged his head up with a tough look. "What the hell you want?" he growled. Aster grinned. "Ah like the way you introduce yerself, mate," he snorted. Luis frowned, then he saw the badge hanging from Aster's belt and chuckled hysterically.

"Another bitch-ass cop? Look, I've already given a _testimony_ okay, man?"

Aster folded his arms. "And with the attitude ya got there, the one yer in won't last long," he spat. Luis boasted up. "What is that a threat, cop?" Aster only smirked. "Threat? Oh nah, Ah don't make idle threats, Mr. Vargez. Ya see, let's put it this way: That was just an expression, you have already ended yer testimony by doing what ya did to innocent _children-" _

"So what? I'd do it again," Luis cut him off with a devilish grin, full of just sick evil.

It pissed Aster off at the edge, but he kept his firm glare. "You didn't let me finish... When I make a actual threat like teaching ya a lesson fer interrupting me with a such sick answer..."

Before Luis could see it coming, Aster's knee met with his crotch. The convict gasped with a cry and sank to the floor, cradling his crotch in his hands as he curled around himself. Aster felt a weight of hatred lift of his system, making him sigh in delight. "Ah _mean it_," he finished with a smirk. After a few moments of allowing Luis regain the feeling in his crotch, Aster yanked him to his feet. "Come on," the Aussie growled, shoving Luis in the... Trunk of his car?

"C'mon man, can you even do this?!" Luis complained. Aster shrugged. "Hm?..." He smiled. "Ah guess I can."

With that, Aster shut the trunk, ignoring the protest of the murderer.

* * *

><p>After a twenty minute drive to nowhere, it was easy for Aster to find the crappy hideout of Luis. It was an old abandoned barn, like Manny had mentioned, and it was surrounded by a fair amount of trees; it was a perfect hideout for a criminal.<p>

Aster opened the trunk, revealing Luis who was sweating up a storm by the heat gathering in the trunk, and was gasping like a fish. Aster yanked the man out and led him to the barn. Investigation tapes was surrounding the perimeter of the area, but Aster moved past them anyways.

Once they made it to the barn doors, Aster threw Luis inside, sending him to the floor that was covered in strands of hay and blotches of dry blood. "Listen, what do you want from me man?" Luis asked. Aster glared at him, shutting the barn doors shut. "Ah want many things, but in order to get them I take lethal force..."

Fear grew in Luis' eyes and the main recoiled. "Aw man- please don't! Please-"

Aster frowned at the man's thinking. "Ah ain't gonna do the things you did to those kid's... Not merely all of them, because Ah ain't sick like that..."

Luis felt a little shame. Aster nodded. He diserved it. "Ah'm gonna ask you a few... questions, Luis, and the number of bruises ya get determines on how you answer them..."

Luis felt his heart pound. "Aw man, please no- Look I'm sorry- oh shit- I'm s-sorry I promise- I swear I'm sorry!" he stammered. Aster snorted. "Ah won't feel sympathy fer ya, mate... You see, the boys back the station claim to say that you have killed one of mah clients- a boy Ah was looking for... Ah don't believe a damn thing of it until Ah see fer mahself..." he spat.

Luis flickered his eyes to the floor then Aster. "W-What do I have to do with it?" he asked shakily. Aster shrugged. "Pretty much all of it. You are gonna tell me about the boy that one of yer buddies dropped off with ya- and Ah want every. Detail."

"Listen, I-I can't, my friend's insane, he'll fuck me up and kill me!"

"You expect fer me to give you mercy?! Do you think those kids- those innocent CHILDREN who had a long life to live still- did you give them _mercy_?!" Ever word Aster spoke grew with tone and anger. Luis began to sob where he sat in shame. "Face it mate, those children would have looked at you as a different man if you would have stayed from such evil ways. You could have been a rolemodle fer them. But ya only revealed yerself as a monster. Now they won't be able to see their mothers or fathers or loved ones again because of you."

Luis bowed his head. "You're right... I'm fucking sick. I don't deserve forgiveness," he admitted.

Aster kept his straight face and folded his arms. "Explain... Explain to me at least, who was yer friend and who was the boy?" he demanded in a low dangerous voice. Luis stayed silent for a moment and spoke.

"The man... Was Todd Overland..."

Aster felt something flare inside. It was mixed with hope and concern. If the man was Todd, it could mean that the boy was truely Jack... And that he was dead. Trying to control his anger, Aster growled, "Luis, be honest... Was the body in the lake Todd's son, Jackson Overland Frost?... Is 'e dead?"...

...

...

...

...

...

"...No..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ha! Cliffie! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did! Wriiting Aster is so much fun. <em>**

**_Please be sure to review! _**

**_IT MAKES ME HAPPY!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Loss of Evidence

_Interrogation _

**_Haha! *wipes tear away* man the way you guys responded to the cliff- haha! Whoo that was a good chapter. In this chapter Aster will get new info, and guys this story is not ALL be about Aster finding Jack- (if he is TRUELY alive!)- eventually SOMETHING must come up. Okay, I'll shut up now on with the story! _**

**_Disclaimer: Where's my piggy bank?! Oh, IM BROKE AS HELL!_**

* * *

><p><em>"... No..." <em>

Aster felt his heart leap with hope, and felt a heavy weight being lifted from his shoulders. Jack was _alive! _He fought to keep a firm face and not break a smile, not in front of his suspect. That would just give the man what he needed- and that was a catch of belief to his lie- even though Aster believed Jack was alive 99.9 percent. The kid had to be alive, come on Todd wouldn't go through whatever troubles to jidnao Jack so he could kill him, no there just had to be more reasons! Aster glared down at Luis, trying to discover a glint of lying anywhere in the man's eyes, luis only stared up at him with what seemed to be honesty.

Aster was not fully convinced if this guy knew shit about Jack.

He needed deeper info. "M'kay Luis, right now Ah feel like a fucking kid on Holloween; Ah have really high hopes that what yer telling me is all true. Now ya need to backup your statement."

Luis' face went pale. Aster at first thought it was a sign of 'oh crap, he knows I'm lying,' until Luis began stammering with tears streaking down his face. The Aussie was stunned by this and leaned back a bit. "Luis?"

"I-I- no-no! I-I- n- I can't-"

"Easy there mate, what's yer problem?"

Luis sputtered out, "I already told you what I CAN tell you- I can't give you anymore information!"

Aster narrowes his eyebrows. What the hell, they were just getting to the good part! "And why not?" he questioned. The convict was starting to piss him off once more, and Aster knew he waa not the one for self-esteem; trying to calm him down was like trying to control a raging bull. The detective took a soothing breath.

"Todd Overland doesn't play! He will fucking maul anyone that tries to get in the way of his plans AND money!" Luis blurted out.

Aster caught that last sentence as if he were a fish hooked onto a line. Evergreens widened and his back perked up. It was like lightning had struck him or if he was a preditor looking for his prey. _Plans... Money... _Before Luis knew it, he was grabbed roughly by the collar shirt and pulled towards the other male's face. Aster's eyes showed feirce determination. "_What... Are Todd Overland's plans? How does he get money?..." _he growled. Luis bit his tongue.

Understanding his slip up, the man began trembling."I-I donno," he whispered shakily. Aster's jaw clenched. "Yer lying," he growled, then reached into his gun hoister and pulled out his pistol with a rough black handle. In a matter of seconds, Luis' face went pale and his eyes widened. "Uh... What are you doing?" he asked shakily, staring down at the gun. Aster kept a grimance look and empty out all the bullets, holding the metal pellets in his palm. "Ah gave ya enough chances to answer me, mate. Now Ahm gonna get serious," he said cooly.

Luis watched the detective place only one bullet in the gun and spin it to the end then close it. The silver reflected of the sun's ray that came from a small crack, and shined down on the criminal's face hard, causing him to squint. "S-S-Serious? What do you mean?" he asked. Aster took a breath and without giving a warning, he placed the tip of the gun between Luis' legs were his crotch was at. The man jolted in surprise and the blood ran out of his body, which really made it seemed as if he turned to a ghost. "Aw man- please, not the gun thing-"

"You are gonna tell me where I can find Todd Overland, or otherwise, I'll make sure that _this _won't get near anotha child again," Aster threatened. Let's see how he plays this game...

Luis looked at him with wide eyes and a hint of disbelief. "You gotta be fucking kidding," he breathed out. Aster frowned.

_Click!_

The sound the gun made by Aster pulling the trigger made Luis' rump jump inches from the floor. The man looked into the detective's eyes with shock. Aster only rolled his eyes. "Yeah, does it look like Ahm fuckin' kidding?" Aster questioned plainly. Luis gulped several times as he trembled, never taking his eyes off the gun's barrel. "I-I-I-"

_Click! _

Luis jolted with a yelp. Now, he was glaring up at Aster with both fear and anger. "I don't know damnit!" he yelled. The veins on his neck popped out to show his frustration. Aster frowned and pulled the trigger again.

_Click! _

_"I swear to God, stop!" _

_"Then tell me where I can find Todd!" _

_"FUCK NO!" _

_Click! _

Now Luis was panicking and trembling even more. Terror arose of his gentiles being blown off made him begin screaming at the top of his lungs. Aster himself was growing impatient that he was not sure if he should really blow the guy's dick off. He glared even harder. "Ah swear, if you do not tell me where Luis is, you will pay DEARLY," he seethed. Luis remained in a scared silence. He was going to keep quiet and Aster was not going to tolerate that.

_Click! _

Luis released a frightful scream and said, "Alright! Alright- _damnit I'll talk!" _he surrendered. Aster smirked and placed the gun back into its place before boring into Luis' eyes. "Where can Ah find Todd Overland? Does 'e have any specific grounds of business?" he asked. Luis sighed and shook his head. "N-No, he doesn't, the fuck's like a bird, he moves everywhere. Catching him on spot would be pretty rough," he replied. Aster took a side note.

If Todd moves around alot, then finding him and Jack would be a little more complicated. If Aster was going to get a good accurate shot, he had to act fast and get answers to a location- better yet, get information on Luis and his connection with Todd.

"Luis, who are you to Todd?" he asked.

Luis pursed his lips. "I'm a partner. He leaves me the 'used goods' and let's me do whatever I please."

"'Well, like Ah said before, yer givin' me the answers Ah want and need, or else jail will be the least of yer worries."

Todd sighed and lowered his head. "One night, Todd came to me with his son... Jack. The kid was lashing out and crying and just being difficult, threatening to have the cops find about us. I asked Todd ifthe kid needed to be dealt with, but he said 'Nah I got it. He's my son, I can deal with him on my own.' He began talking about placing Jack into the system of our business-"

"Business? Specify," Aster demanded.

"All I know about that is that there are going to be current shipments for a few years in Mexico."

"Woah, wait. Ah thought you said you and Todd are partners. You don't know about the 'shipments'? You have no exact information on them?"

Luis shook his head. "Nope. The reason for that is right here. Todd doesn't take others especially me as the 'trusting-kind'. He is afraid of this exact situation... But that's all I know; there will be shipments in Mexico, somewhere near the Gulf..."

Aster wrote a mental note of that and smirked. "Clever Bastard," he whispered. He then grabbed Luis by the jumpsuit and pulled him to his feet, giving the young man a pat of the back of the neck. "Good on ya mate. Ya did a good thing," he said cheerfully. Luis smiled. "Man, that's what I always wanted my pops to say... That is before I slit his throat," he exclaimed in a taunting voice. Aster's look became plain. "Yeah, don't push yer luck. Yer fortunate that Ah won't tell the judge that," he said lowly. Luis cracked a smirk.

The detective then led him out the hideout and outside. The inmate was silent for a moment, his dull eyes flickering at Aster then at the floor several times. It was like he wanted to add something. Best do it now, at least that's the start of doing good...

"Hey, Detective?"

Aster gazed towards the younger. "Yeah, mate?"

Luis hesitated for a moment then spoke... "I now who are the head dogs of the shipments," he confessed. Aster's eyes lit in eager. "Ya do?" he gasped. Luis nodded. "Yeah, I mean I know their names at least, but that's about it. I might even know a place where they might be keeping your client..."

Aster felt his heart leap. Yes! "W-well tell me!"

Luis opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, he was shot directly in the head. Blood splattered out and the convict went limp to the dirt floor. "Shit!' Aster yelled, pulling out his gun and taking cover behind a nearby tree. Another shot rang out, scraping the side of the tree, just near Aster's shoulder. Aster took a deep breath to recover his anger and peered out feom the tree, giving a straight shot of a dark figure a distance away.

_"HELP! PLEASE I'M OVER-" _

Aster heard it. The voice sounded faint over the firing gun shots, but it was still noticable. Whoever this person was that was trying to kill him, he or she had someone with him. Someone that was fairly young- a child. Aster felt something bigger than curiosity grow inside and before he could stop himself, he moved from the safety of the tree and moved upwards on the hill,continuosly shooting at the unknown enemy. He could see the sniper tense up, as he or she felt suddenly uncomfortable. Aster had one eye closed, feeling confident that this was going to be the shot.

_Bang! _

_Zip! _

Time seemed to slow down as the pistol's bullet zoomed towards its target. And finally... "AHH!" a high pitch cry screamed. Aster watched as the _woman _fell back onto the ground, cradeling _her _arm that oozed blood from the bullet hole. Aster took his opportunity and zipped forward towards her. The woman's eyes widened at the agent coming closer and with a cry, she stumbled to her feet, forgetting the sniper, and running up the hill fast as possible without a stumble. Aster tried speeding up to her, but he felt his vision blurry a bit by something particular. The Aussie stopped and clutched th spot where his heart would be.

He could just feel it races and pounding against his ribs, as if it were trying to break free. It felt like his air passage in both his lungs and throat had closed up, causing him to gasp air. Now sweating and heaving air, Aster sunk against a tree and quickly dug into his jacket pocket. Finally, he found what he was looking for. An inhaler.

Placing it between his lips, Astet pressed onto the top, drawing a colection of air into his lungs, calming down his anxiety. The detective gazed up the hill to see that his target was gone, then looked to the bottom of the hill to see Luis still dead. His only suspecr now gone. The man made a tired groan and hit his head lightly against the tree's bark. Manny will not be so pleased to here this... And this was pretty embarrassing for even himself. /I'm getting too old for this/ Aster thought.

Not was he only mad about the loss of big evidence, but that cry for help he heard... He literally just gave someone who could be set for death, to a bunch of whoever their captors were. He felt a sick feeling in his gut, just thinking about that voice of a child... it could have been another victim to Todd Overland, just by looking at the fact that the sniper probably wanted Luis Vargez dead, just as he was about to give Aster the best information anyone could get. Aster put two and two together and felt like someone hit him hard against his head.

They were fucking listening to theirconversation! Shit! Aster felt frustration inside and pulled at his hair. If the killers were working for Todd and heard EVERYTHING Luis had told them, they coud change their plans in Mexico sooner that expected. Aster closed his eyes, trying to calm him from anger consuming him. He could just see it. _  
><em>

That voice though...

He could imagine a group of men, sinful and cruel, dragging a helpless child like that into a van. Jack would be thrashing in their hold, trying to run away from his captors and towards the person probably trying to save him. Or a person that could save him. The sleeping face on the picture hanging on Aster's sunriser was instead flooded with fear and sad tears. Big brown eyes were desprate and scared to even see the next event as he was dragged back into the van.

Aster felt a wave of guilt and sympathy was over his body as he sat there. He needed to think something... and quick.

_"Fucking A."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah this is probably one of the short chapters, but I promise hardly any will be as short as this. If they seem long to you, great, but I feel like their short. <em>**

**_So yeah, that will be it... Jesus my eyes hurt! Who knew writing a fic would just claw at your eyes! So yeah, while I recover, I'll get back. _**

**_Just place in your thoughts in that little box below, or that rectangle thingy that says REVIEW. No pressure, I'll just be waiting. So next update will be soon! _**


	4. Chapter 4: Headed To Mexico

_Headed To Mexico_

**_Hii! Miss me? _**

**_No..._**

**_... *Sobs*... _**

**_Disclaimer~ Nooooooo_**I

* * *

><p>"I <em>cannot <em>believe what you did is true, E. Aster Bunnymund!"

Aster sat, sinking in the cushion chair that sat in the office of Manny, observing with shameful eyes as the angered man paced in front of him. /Just don't make eye contact, Aster... Don't make eye contact/, he thought to himself. "The first thing I tell you: J_ackson Overland Frost is DEAD. _Second thing you do: You help release a convict from prison, take him to his hideout, interrogate him out of stubbornness, and now he is dead because a psychopathic group had most likely overheard your conversation! Aster what the hell!?"

Manny was fuming with red anger as he glared down at the agent. Aster stood up from his seat and quickly defended himself. "Jackson is not dead, sir. It was a setup that Todd Overland used to cover up 'is tracings," he explained. Manny muttered something under his breath and looked at Aster plain in the eyes. "What are you talking about, Aster? Jackson Overland died in the lake." he said.

"No 'e did not. Listen, what Ahm sayin' is that Todd had instead gave Luis Vargez a cover up child and had taken Jack somewhere else so we would think that Jack was dead. 'E doesn't want anyone taggin 'is arse fer this, so 'e played out gettin' rid of Jack. Jack is still alive-"

"Aster, for all we know, Jack _is _dead! If it was not him that had was murdered in the lake, then he ceased somewhere else in the world!" Manny said in a loud voice.

Aster folded his arms and shook his head. "Nah. Manny what yer sayin' makes no sense. Ya see, Todd did not go through all the troubles ta find Jack an' kidnap 'im just so 'e could kill 'im. There has ta be more reasons that are reasonable," he exclaimed.

"And what reasons would that be?"

"Luis explained about a system goin' about somewhere in Mexico at the Gulf; it could be drug trafficking or armed weapon smuggling, somethin', but whateva it is, Todd is keeping Jack fer one of them. Ah heard many stories of fathers wanting their children, mainly sons, ta take over the business. Some even use their children as trafficking sacks... And basically what Ah heard, Todd is doing exactly one of the two..."

Now Manny was beginning to understand. It was starting to become more clear to his ears. Maybe Aster was right, maybe Todd was doing such. If so, they could be dealing with a serious clan or cartel. But why have they not recieved any complaints, information, or any background knowledge of a drug cartle or dearly that may have some sort of basic connection leading to Todd Overland? Why has not one sould seen this man anywhere? There were all sorts of possibilities; Todd could have changed his facial features, his name or his identity. If so, then tracking him with feature intel would be more difficult.

Manny rubbed his chin and glanced at Aster, studying this man's determination with his eyes.

Aster really was determined to find Jack, perhaps he was more into finding Jack than he was into finding Todd Overland. Manny has never seen his best agents so eager in a case, which made him think: it is a win-win. If Aster were to find Jack, he would be able to find Todd; if Aster could find Todd, he would be able to discover Jack dead or alive. If Manny gave up on Aster which would give up the case, they might be just allowing a major drug, sex, slave, ect, traffic system slip right past their fingers. This, to Manny and all of the helpess and victims, was not acceptable.

Finally, the chief sighed and gazed fully at Aster, giving him a soft glare. "Alright. Aster, I will allow you to continue this case," he exclaimed. Aster's eyes brightened. Before the younger man could throw himself overboard, Manny quickly added with a more stern look and a pointing finger, "_BUT, _if I get just one report that you pulled ANY convict from lock down, or about you doing anything out of hand, your _arse is mine._Understood?" Aster chuckled a bit at his boss' attempt to match his accent, but nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Manny gave a curt nod. Aster turned around to walk out the door, but faced Manny once more. "Oh, and Manny, is it possible that Ah get an early raise and an early check?" he asked as couragous as possible without faltering. Manny dropped his jaw and sputtered a bit, folding his two arms and glaring at Aster in disbelief.

"Wha-what?! I let you continue your case, why in hell do you want more from me-"

"Nonono, it's fer a good reason!" Aster quickly exclaimed before Manny could blow his top off. Manny stopped and raised an eyebrow. "What reason is that?"

"Rememba Ah told you that Ah got intel from Luis Vargez about the predicted settlement of where Todd Overland might be havin' his plans carried out?"

"Yes, and?"

"Well... Ahm goin' ta Mexico... and Ahm takin' someone with me..."

* * *

><p>At the home of Maranda Overland, Aster had explained to her that instead of visiting her daily whether it was for business matters or just to company her, that he was going to be a resident in Mexico for a while. He explained to her that it was the best thing to do in order to find Jack.<p>

Maranda, who sat next to him at the bottom of the steps with solemn eyes, rested her hands on her lap, rubbing the wrinkles away. She tried not to meet her gaze with the agent. Aster had be visiting daily with her since Todd had kidnapped Jack, and she felt that if was not for the Aussie to comfort her, she would not be there. He helped her with anything and everything. One time, Aster had to leave the comfort of his home to watch her all night as she slept because she had threatened to drown herself in the tub. There were times he (tried) helped her cook, walked her around the park, took her out to dinner- hell, they sound like a couple.

Maranda perked up. _A couple... No. _Don't think like that! /You're just friends Maranda/, she reminded her self.

"Listen, M," Aster said, using the nickname he had given her, "Ah'm gonna do whatever it takes to find Jack... And Ah _promise _you that Ah will protect you and keep that bastard away from you and Jack. Until Ah cease to live," he vowed.

Maranda felt tears rim her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve. Aster noticed her reaction and continued. "Maranda, Ah am gonna stay in contact with ya in anyway possible- hell, Ah'll even Skype ya," he joked, nudging her playfully on the shoulder. He was glad he could make her smile. Even though she wasn't looking at him, he was staring deep with soft, loving eyes. Aster felt his stomach bubble and twist. It was not very rare he would get butterflies, but when he did, most would be because of Miss Overland. The woman could steal many eyes and have many men she wanted if she wasn't so pure... Sweet... God polite... And just had so much respect for herself.

/Yer so fuckin' beautiful and yer just too important to me/ he wanted to tell her.

But he couldn't find how to say it. They fell into silence for a long moment before Aster noticed she wiped her sleeve across her eyes again. He tilted his head a little ender hers to try to see her face complexion, but Maranda looked away with a sniffle. "Maranda?" he whispered. Maranda ignored him and sniffled again. "Maranda look at me," Aster tried again, this time gently pulling her chin to his face. Maranda met his gaze.

Her beautiful brown eyes carried unshed tears and passion... But mostly something else Aster was not so sure of. Whatever it was- Aster did not know what took over him, but it had him lean slowly forward with eyes sure yet nervous. Marand sat still, feeling her breath hitch as her eyes drifted shut at Aster's minty hot breath breathing on her mouth and nose. Her eyes drifted shut, awaiting for the best. Aster kept his eyes open and just half a centimeter his lips were to hers... No...

Aster's eyes saddened as he stopped for a near second. He moved his lips up- away from Maranda's- and instead, kissed her nose. Maranda felt herself fall from cloud nine. She sighed deeply, but she had to respect the kiss. When she opened her eyes, she met with Aster's dark evergreens. Silence were shared once more... Until there was a car horn in the front.

Aster almost immediately stood to his feet and helped Maranda to hers. The looked at each other, a bit of pain detected in each orb.

_~Things are changing, _

_it seems stranger, _

_I need to figure this out, _

_you got your life, _

_I got mine,_

_but you're all I cared about~ _

"No'th is 'ere... Ah um, gotta head out, M," he said in a soft voice. Maranda folded her arms, holding one hand up against her cheek and nodded. A single tear ran down her cheek and ran along her hand. Aster wished to not see her heartbreaking face and turned around. If anything went wrong- if he was killed during his mission, or if he had just discovered Jack was dead, he could not return to show his face to Maranda and tell her. He would not witness her break down or commit suicide. It would kill him.

_~Yesterday we were laughing, _

_today I'm left here asking, _

_'Where has all the time gone now?' _

_I'm left alone somehow~ _

Aster started walking towards the door, when he heard Maranda blurt out, "Aster!" He turned around to see the woman staring at him with tearful eyes.

_~Growing up and getting older, _

_I don't wanna believe it's older...~_

"Yeah?" Maranda swallowed a lump in her throat before saying in a firm voice... "Promise me something else; promise me you will come back."

_~Don't say goodbye, _

_'Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight~_

Aster smiled softly, showing his white straight teeth. "Ah promise Ah'll try mah best."

_~Maybe it's not the end for you and I~ _

Maranda sighed in reliefe and waved goodbye. Aster turned back around and walked out the door, leaving her all alone once more. Maranda's smile trembled and with a choked sob and sat back down on the steps.

_~And all though we knew, _

_this time would come for me and you~ _

Meanwhile outside, Aster walked towards a red jeep with a fairly bulky man with a long beard and dim blue eyes waved for him to hurry up. "Come one, slow vone," his thick Russian accent boomed. Aster did got inside, keeping his eyes to the floor with a sad frown. His friend that will be traveling with him, _Nicholas _or _North, _furrowed his eyebrows. "Vhat eez wrong?" he asked. Aster looked towards the small house with solemn eyes. "Ah think Ah love her," he whispered. North was surprised. It had been a long while since Aster had _loved _someone for specific reasons. He sighed and patted his friend's shoulder. "Eet eez alvright. Now let us head to Mexico," he said softly, starting the car and driving away from the house. Aster never took his eyes of the side review mirror, watching as the house became smaller the further they went.

_~Don't say anything tonight, _

_if you're gonna say goodbye~_

* * *

><p><em>"Hello? Hello? Please, someone, help me!" <em>

_He heard it. Aster narrowed his eyes at his surroundings, but saw nothing but tall pine trees. The cry was loud enough for Aster to know that it was a child's voice... The same one he had heard after Luis Vargez's death. The same one that had been muffled. The one he had heard over the gun shots and the sniper. It was distant and it was close, he could tell. But where was it coming from? _

_"Ahm... Ahm ova here! Can ya hear me?" Aster hollered through the trees. There was the same cry again. It sounded more desperate by each second. "H-Help! Please, help me!" _

_This made Aster grow more eager and before the Aussie knew it, he was jogging briskly through the trees, feeling the branches scraping roughly on his face. Wait... Since when when did he lose his shirt? Ignoring the complications of lack of upper garment, Aster continued his search. "Oi! Kid where are ya?!" _

_The cries became more into what sounded like sobbing. "H-Help! Please! HELP! I'M OVER-" _

_The voice suddenly was muffled. Aster paused, his eyes searching frantically around the area in fright. /No.../ Aster shook his head in disbelief. /Nonono, not again!/ _

_With a darting spree, Aster raced through the forest in hopes that the unknown victim had not been taken again. He ran at a constant speed for five minutes till his vision grew blurry. Aster automatically stopped as he felt his lungs beginning to close up slowly. Heaving large breaths, Aster leaned against a neatby try and rummaged in his pants for his inhaler. /Wait.../ his eyebrows furrowed, /Where in hell is my inhaler?/ _

_The detective patted down each pocket in a worried pace, but could not find his air saver. The dizziness had finally hit him and with a hard strangledi inhale, he sank to his knees than onto his stomach. _

_/Can't breath! Can't breath! Can't breath! Need air!/ _

_The Aussie felt his mind begin to fog. He couldn't think straight. Then suddenly... _

_"Papa?" _

_Aster stiffened a bit but his hard breathing could not slowly. That voice... /... No... It just can't be.../ _

_"Papa." _

_Shakily, already feelings himself begin to fade into an endless slumber, Aster weakly lifted his head upwards to see a boy standing a foot neat him. He had lighter green forest eyes, and had a face complexion, similar to Aster's features. The child wore tattered clothes and had a gash in his head that covered his blue hair in crimson blood, turning it into a more darker color. Aster's eyes widened. _

_"... S... Son?... Ra... RaAymond?" he gasped out. _

_The boy, 'Raymond', stared down at Aster with hurt eyes. "Mommy's dead," he murmured. Aster felt like just giving out of air then. /No. Please just let me die now!/ Aster tried reach a weak, trembling hand towards Raymond, but was only brush his finger tips against the boy's tore shoes. Raymond began to cry suddenly. _

_"Mommy's dead! They killed her! And you let them kill her!" _

_The pain detected in the nine year old's voice made Aster scream at the top of his lungs in sorrow. He just wanted to take his last breath without having to suffer this. But his death was taking longer to arrive than he expected. _

_Then, Aster heard his son scream and shot his head up. A shadow Raymond with a dark hmd curled into a strong grip in the child's hair, making blood ooz out of the gash. Aster screamed louder, curling into himself. /wanna die! For fucks sake just let me die!/ _

_The stranger released a taunting cackle, his dark dim blues watching Aster tremble in fear. Aster tried to pressure his ears to block the noises out with no success. /Fuck! just take me God!/ _

_"DADDY!"_

_The shadowed man yanked the child's head all the way back by the hairs. _

**_SNAP!_**

* * *

><p>With a strangled gasp, Aster jolted from his slumber, out of breath and unknowingly crying. His eyes were puffy and red, his mouth trembled- his whole body trembled, but as he gazed to hid left, he was relieved to see that he was still in the jeep. The sky covered him like a black sheet of paper, but the stars helped alot to see the distant mountains.<p>

The detective took a few more short gasps and ran a shaky hand through his hair. /Oh, God... It was just a dream.../

Or memory...

Suddenly, a firm hand that rested on his shoulder made him jolt with fist swinging reaction, making him almost knock a surprised North in the jaw.

"Hey! Easy!" the slightly older male yelped. Aster felt the need to puke, so he ordered North- through his gagging- to pull the car to the side. North did so and Aster busted out the car, on his hands & knees, and threw up bile in the dry grass. North watched in shock. It had been a long while since he has seen his friend in such terrible condition after waking from a nightmare. Yes, he had seen and heard a bit of the dream and had witnessed Aster screaming and crying in his slumber. The dream sounded very familiar. The Aussie was having his asthma attack in his sleep when he really was not having an actual atrack, and he was shaking... Aster was redreaming his family's death. It was a tragic thing to remember the death of the Bunnymund's, so North would rather not think about it.

All he could do was comfort his friend.

Aster stepped back inside the car, completely out of breath and placed a mint inside his mouth to at least get rid of the nose scrunching scent. "Done?" North asked gently. Aster gazed at him and nodded meekly. "Yeah. 'Ow long have we been travelin'?" he asked. North shrugged. "Few hours. Ve'll be zhere probably zhe following day eef ve keep going," he replied. again in understanding. North looked tired and he looked terrible. He did not wish to go back to sleep, so...

"Mind if Ah drive?" he aked.

"Please do so."

"M'kay."

As Aster drove- North fully asleep with raging snores- the younger man kept his eyes straight on the road, tryin his best not to think about his dream; nightmare; memory, and focused back on the case of finding Raym- Jack. Aster sighed and clenched the steering wheel.

/Stop, ya brumby... Just focus.../

Yeah. That'll be a hard thing to do...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah! Another mystery by yours truly. Kay guys, that will be it for now. Next chappie will be another step towards the end of the beginning of the first part of the story- yup! There is SO MUCH more to write. So till then, next time! <em>**

**_+ make sure you tell me what you thought about the slight (Aster x Maranda) scene and Aster's dream. Aster had a family? Waaaaat?!_**

**_Song used is 'Say Goodbye: by SKILLET' _**

**_Review!_**


End file.
